Scars
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: "Everyone is scared of something, Ruri." Kyouhei attempted to calm her down – and it, in reality, seemed to work, "Like for me? It makes me sick thinking about the thought of losing one of my Pokemon, my best friend, or even... even you, Ruri." TransceiverShipping.


"Where did this scar come from?" Ruri curiously questioned.

She placed her soft hand over the scar that lied on his arm. The scar was a jagged patch of skin with a single, thick cut going down the middle. The scar was a reminder of a painful victory – he commonly attempted to hide the scar. He had forgotten about it in the heat of the Ferris Wheel cart – he had went ahead and rolled up his sleeves.

Kyouhei looked at the girl who sat beside him. Her petite hand was mild against him – so unbelievably smooth and delicate, also. He wanted to know what it would feel like to hold it... He gulped, looking down for a second to think what she asked out. He didn't want to scare or worry her. Ruri was one to worry easily. He glanced up into the soft, cornflower blue eyes of Ruri as he spoke.

"I received it... I received it during my battle with Kyurem. The leader of Team Plasma, Ghetsis... he order Kyurem to use an attack on me. Someone was able to save me... well, for the most part. The attack got a _bit_ of me but, I'm..." his attention was grabbed when she made a hiccup-like noise and put a wobbly hand over her mouth "... are you crying, Ruri?"

He hadn't noticed the hand on his scar violently shaking as well – but he did once she nodded. His chocolate-brown eyes became widened at the abruptness of her tears. _He attempted to not scare her._ The girl would get frightened so easily, he had figured. He had asked her to go see a movie with her, but the only good one out was a movie called _Red Fog of Terror _– a horror movie. She was utterly repulsed by the idea – admitting that she was straightforward scared.

Ever since, Kyouhei had felt an obligation to protect her and make sure she would never get hurt – particularly by no other than himself. Breaking her heart would be the last thing he would ever do. He shifted his feet and torso so he was more angled to her. He was prompt to grab the hand that was over his scar – encasing the smooth surface with his own rough hand.

Her much smaller hand clutched onto thumb – making Kyouhei taken aback how the girl with such an aristocratical appearance had so much of a grip. Her cornflower blue eyes were closed – concealing any color and forcing tears out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Kyouhei spoke to an imagery beat, swift to wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Why are you crying, sweetheart...?"

She lowered her the hands that held one another to her lap, placing them on the bare skin of her leg. Part of Kyouhei desired to drift out to think of the feeling of her smooth leg – but that part of him was hurried to fade when Ruri rested her head on his sturdy shoulder.

"_No. Be a gentleman, Kyouhei. Be a gentleman._" After all, his mother always told him "_Being a gentleman will come back to you."_

His tepid hand rubbed the small of her back, making her cries soften a chip; soften enough to make her speak.

"I just... I just... h-h-hate the idea of you g-getting hurt like that again!" her voice was muffled through the material of Kyouhei's jacket.

"Hey, don't worry about me! I've got me and my bad self...! Then there's my ah-_mazing_ Pokemon to also protect me." he half-joked.

The comical sentence caused her to chortle the slightest – only a tiny laugh. All the same, the joke was enough to make her stop crying. His grip on her hand tightened, devising her heart to go aflutter. Kyouhei could feel the beating against his shoulder...

"... It's just... that scar is something we have in common." she timidly murmured.

Kyouhei was, _yet again_, taken aback. The held hand slipped away, reaching to the collar of her shirt. She pulled it down somewhat, revealing a scar that was not too old. Kyouhei's chocolate eyes widened at the sight. The scar reached from the back of her neck to her shoulder blade in a curved way.

"It was a on-set accident. The Pokemon was supposed to use a weak Ember at my feet but something scared him and h-he..." her chokes and hiccups came back, causing Kyouhei to rub her back again.

"You know, that scar doesn't change who you are. You're still beautiful." Kyouhei spoke truthfully from his mind.

This earned him a blush from Ruri, causing her to burry her head deeper into his chest.

"B-But... Kyouhei! It was so scary... I can't even look at fire now..." she sounded almost disgusted with herself, worrying Kyouhei.

"Everyone is scared of something, Ruri." Kyouhei attempted to calm her down – and it, in reality, seemed to work, "Like for me? It makes me sick thinking about the thought of losing one of my Pokemon, my best friend, or even... even you, Ruri."

She shifted around feebly yet awkwardly, allowing her cheek to rest upon his chest. "Do you... really mean that, Kyouhei?"

"Yes. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you – no one ever. I promise." … Kyouhei was the kind of boy to live up to his promises, "Now, the cart is almost to the bottom... let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

She flinched at the sudden realization that she had cried freaking Undella Bay on his jacket. She placed a hand on the soaked material. "Goodness! I-I'm sorry, Kyouhei, I'm so—"

"Shhhh..." he shushed her, "Calm down, sister."

This earned a needed giggle from Ruri. "Stop acting so sassy, silly Ducklett..."

"I won't stop trying to make you happy!" he pouted.

"Kyouhei..." out of nowhere, she brought down the tone the slightest as if to tell him something important.

He gazed down at her with his chocolate eyes, quite happy to hear anything she would say. "Yes?"

"I... I don't care if you're scared of something or not... To me, you're the bravest man ever..." she felt her ears heat up as she told him - Ruri was incredibly bashful around Kyouhei.

"Thanks, sweetheart!" with that, he placed a kiss on her scalp.

Of course, Ruri turned into absolute scarlet once she felt his lips in her hair.


End file.
